


Identidade

by midotheuss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midotheuss/pseuds/midotheuss
Summary: Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, que agem sob os codinomes de Loey e D.O, respectivamente, são membros de gangues rivais que acabam sendo encarregados de matarem um ao outro. O problema é que, sem conhecer suas verdadeiras identidades, eles se conhecem e desenvolvem sentimentos um pelo outro.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Identidade

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gostei bastante de escrever sobre esse plot, principalmente por ser inspirado em Long Time No See, filme que eu amo muito. Espero que gostem, até as notas finais.

Já observava a paisagem noturna há algum tempo, quando chegou ali, o sol sequer tinha se posto. Chunghee refletia sobre toda a sua trajetória até ali, tinha 23 anos, mas nunca havia se questionado da maneira que estava o fazendo nas últimas semanas. Ele não sabia que mudar de nome lhe faria pensar tanto sobre a vida que levava.

Semanas antes, Min Chunghee havia ido com seu melhor amigo de infância Sehun até uma pequena mercearia perto de onde morava para pedir emprego para o garoto. Chunghee e Sehun cresceram juntos na mesma comunidade e até chegaram a fazer parte de uma mesma gangue, até que a mesma se desfez e Chunghee conhecera Suho, líder de sua atual gangue. Sehun quase entrou para o grupo de Suho, mas Chunghee não permitiu, não queria que o garoto arruinasse ainda mais a sua vida naquele mundo. O dono daquela mercearia era um amigo do grupo de Suho dos últimos meses, ele passava informações de outras gangues e os ajudava bastante.

Chunghee conseguiu o emprego para Sehun, mas naquela mesma noite, deixou seu documento cair. Ele não lembrava onde, mas no dia seguinte, a imprensa já veiculava seu nome como membro da Fenomena. Min Chunghee. Ele foi rápido e conseguiu mudar a cor de seu cabelo e utilizar alguns acessórios para se esconder, além de outro documento com um novo nome.

Agora ele se chamava Park Chanyeol.

O que ele não esperava era que um simples documento falso teria tanto impacto em sua vida. Pois ele realmente se sentia uma nova pessoa. Chunghee era uma pessoa horrível, assassino de aluguel da Fenomena e um ótimo assaltante, porém Chanyeol era uma pessoa nova, uma pessoa boa, ainda não havia cometido nenhum crime com sua nova aparência.

— Loey. — Chen apareceu no quarto.

Chanyeol desviou seu olhar e encarou o parceiro na porta.

— Oi. — Respondeu, com um sorriso fraco.

E ainda tinha esse outro nome, Loey, sua identidade no mundo do crime. Esse era o único nome que a polícia sabia, até que tiveram acesso ao documento com o nome de Min Chunghee.

— O Suho tá chamando a gente, parece sério.

— Tô descendo.

Chanyeol saiu dali acompanhando Chen, ao chegar no andar de baixo, notou Suho sentado na mesa com uma expressão séria e Kai preocupado.

— O que aconteceu, Junmyeon? — Chanyeol ficou de frente para o amigo e o encarou.

Suho demorou um pouco, respirou fundo e começou.

— O Kris quer me encontrar.

Os outros três arregalaram os olhos. Kai chegou a ficar boquiaberto.

— Por que ele quer ver você depois de tanto tempo e de tudo o que aconteceu? — Chen perguntou.

— Eu não sei, porra, se eu soubesse não tava nervoso. — Suho gritou.

— Calma, Suho. — Kai começou. — Olha, a gente vai com você, é mais seguro se aquele filho da puta tentar alguma coisa.

— O quê? Eu não preciso de guarda costas, obrigado. Além disso, eu sei muito bem lidar com aquele desgraçado. — Suho se levantou, foi para o seu quarto e bateu a porta com força.

— Como isso foi acontecer? — Chen perguntou.

— Jogaram uma pedra com esse papel amarrado nela. — Kai apontou para o papel amassado na mesa. — O Suho pegou e leu. Depois pediu pra chamar todo mundo.

— Ele tá muito nervoso, tenho até medo do que pode acontecer quando eles se encontrarem. — Chen fez uma pausa. — Já faz dois anos...

— Ele tá mexido. — Chanyeol começou. — Eu sei que ele ainda gosta um pouco do Kris, eles eram melhores amigos.

**XXX**

**_2 Anos Atrás_ **

_— Então você tá dizendo que vai sair? Assim, do nada? — Suho reclamou._

_— Não é do nada, Junmyeon. — Kris se irritou. — Estou cansado da maneira como você conduz o grupo, da última vez nós escapamos por pouco._

_— Você não pode sair assim, não é dessa maneira que as coisas funcionam, já salvei tua vida muitas vezes._

_— Assim como eu já te salvei várias também._

_Os outros membros da Fenomena apenas olhavam os dois discutindo, quando eles começavam, ninguém arriscava se intrometer._

_— Não sou só eu que estou insatisfeito. — Kris fez um sinal com a cabeça, os chamando, e logo Lay e Xiumin andaram e ficaram atrás de si._

_— Yixing? Minseok? — Suho deu uma risada forçada. — Eu tirei vocês das ruas e é assim que me agradecem?_

_Eles iam respondem, porém Kris os impediu sinalizando com a mão direita._

_— Nós estamos indo, Suho. — Kris, Lay e Xiumin caminharam em direção à saída, passando por Suho._

_Ele sentiu seu corpo estremecer um pouco, Kris nunca o havia chamado pelo seu apelido, o olhar que ele lançou ao, agora, ex melhor amigo fora frio demais e sequer olhou em seu rosto na hora de ir embora. Suho se irritou. Pegou sua arma e atirou para cima, assustando todos ali presentes._

_— Loey, Kai, Chen. — Suho disse sério e os três ficaram alertas. — Atirem._

**XXX**

O jantar da Skooler estava mais silencioso que o de costume. Lay e Xiumin que costumavam ser bastante barulhentos, estavam visivelmente tensos, Kris aparentemente estava calmo. Apenas D.O se encontrava tranquilo.

— Então vamos encontrá-los amanhã? — Lay quebrou o silêncio.

— Sim. — Kris respondeu. — O Suho com certeza vai querer ir sozinho, mas acho que o Chen, Kai ou o Loey devem ir escondidos.

— Esse Suho... — D.O começou. — Ele é perigoso mesmo?

— Um pouco. — Disse Kris. — Mas eu sei como lidar com ele.

— Sabe como lidar? Já namoraram? — D.O o encarou e Kris gargalhou.

— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, amor. Suho e eu éramos bons amigos, como irmãos quase. Nos conhecemos quando ele entrou na gangue do Hajoon, tínhamos nove anos.

— Eu também fazia parte. — Disse Lay. — Mas entrei depois do Suho.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes, você sabe que eu não sou assim. — D.O continuou. — Só queria entender o contexto, já que eu não tava na gangue na época deles.

— Bom. — Xiumin começou. — Nós éramos uma gangue só, a Fenomena, até que nós três cansamos do descaso do Suho com a nossa segurança e pedimos pra sair.

— Só que o Suho surtou e começou a atirar e mandou os outros atirarem também. — Lay explicou. — Então nós fugimos, cada um pegou seus carros e saímos dali. Cada um pegou um caminho diferente.

— Foi quando eu encontrei você, Kyungsoo. — Disse Kris, sorrindo.

D.O retribuiu com um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes para o namorado. Terminou de comer e se levantou.

— Fiz uma lista com umas coisas pra comprar. — D.O deu leves tapas no bolso da frente de sua calça, onde estava a lista. — Já, já eu tô de volta.

— Não demore. — Disse Kris.

**XXX**

Caminhou bastante até chegar à mercearia do outro lado da cidade. Gostava de lá, além de achar o dono simpático, as coisas eram muito mais baratas do que em outros lugares. A Skooler estava longe de ter bastante dinheiro. Entrou no local e cumprimentou o dono, que estava atrás do balcão, com um aceno.

— Boa noite, Kyungsoo. — Disse o homem com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

— Boa noite, Baekhyun. — D.O sorriu de volta. — Vim só comprar umas coisas.

— Fique à vontade.

D.O passou por um funcionário que varria o chão e o cumprimentou. Foi até a prateleira no fundo da loja e começou a analisar os produtos, ficando de costas para a porta. Um som baixo de sinos tocando fora ouvido, anunciando que uma pessoa acabara de entrar. Chanyeol foi direto para o balcão falar com Baekhyun.

— Boa noite, Chunghee. — Ele disse sorrindo e Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não uso mais esse nome, você também viu os sites?

— Todo mundo viu, se não usa mais esse nome, como posso chamá-lo?

— Apenas continue me chamando de Loey, meu novo nome é apenas para casos em que eu precise me registrar. — Loey o encarou. — Tem alguma informação nova?

— Não, ultimamente aqui não tá sendo muito frequentado, tô até tendo uns problemas com as contas, talvez comece a cobrar um pouco mais pelas informações que passo pra vocês da Fenomena.

Loey revirou os olhos, deu um leve soco no balcão e foi em direção à Sehun, que estava varrendo o chão.

— E aí? Como você tá?

— Você demorou pra aparecer. — Sehun o encarou.

— Você soube o que aconteceu comigo. Por isso tive que mudar até a cor do meu cabelo. Eu não podia ser visto na rua.

— É, eu vi. Aliás, como eu te chamo agora, Chunghee?

— Meu novo nome é Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. — Falou baixo e Sehun voltou a varrer o chão. — Vou sentar lá fora e espero você pra gente sair.

Sehun acenou com a cabeça. Loey acenou brevemente para Baekhyun e saiu da mercearia, procurou as mesinhas que ficavam do lado de fora do estabelecimento, sentando-se na mais próxima à porta possível. Uns minutos depois, o barulho dos sinos foi ouvido por Loey e ele encarou a porta pensando ser Sehun. Mas um homem baixinho que ele desconhecia saiu pela porta, cheio de sacolas. Ele estava visivelmente tendo dificuldades para levar tudo aquilo, até que não viu que a calçada possuía um desnível e acabou tropeçando, caindo logo em seguida, deixando todas as compras espalhadas pelo chão. Em um ato momentâneo de bondade, Loey se levantou e começou a ajudar o garoto a recolher todas as coisas. O outro se assuntou com o feito.

— O que você pensa que tá fazendo? — Kyungsoo ficou em alerta.

— Calma, eu só quero te ajudar. — Disse Chanyeol, calmo. — É muita coisa, você pode precisar de ajuda.

— Quem é você? — Kyungsoo fora ensinado por Kris para sempre ficar atento em quem estava se aproximando dele.

— Chun... — Parou ao perceber que ia falar o seu antigo nome e se corrigiu. — Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, e você?

— Pra que você quer saber? — Kyungsoo tentava disfarçar, mas estava muito assustado, há meses que as únicas pessoas com quem ele tinha contato eram Kris, Lay e Xiumin.

— Só pra saber. — Chanyeol deu de ombros. — Eu tô só esperando meu amigo, quando ele sair, a gente te ajuda com...

Chanyeol fora interrompido pelo som dos sinos, Sehun se assustou ao ver todas aquelas coisas espalhadas pelo chão com Loey e um outro garoto, que Sehun conhecia por ser um cliente assíduo da mercearia, recolhendo tudo.

— O que tá acontecendo aqui? — Sehun olhou confuso.

— Hunnie, vamos ajudar esse cara levando as compras pra casa dele, aí depois nós podemos fazer alguma coisa.

— Não precisa, sério. — Kyungsoo se desesperou. — Eu dou conta sozinho.

— Eu insisto, não precisa ter medo, eu sou inofensivo. — Queria se forçar a acreditar naquilo, queria pensar que Chunghee era uma pessoa má e que Chanyeol era um ser bom.

Kyungsoo não sabia negar nada a ninguém, muito menos ser uma pessoa grosseira, quando viu, já estava andando acompanhado por Chanyeol e Sehun até onde morava, o esconderijo da Skooler. Para relaxar, tentava pensar que Chanyeol e Sehun nem iriam perceber do que se tratava o local, talvez Kris e os outros nem fizessem nada.

**XXX**

A caminhada era longa, os três ainda não estavam nem perto casa de Kyungsoo. Estavam sentados em uma mesa esperando um pedido chegar. Eles deveriam estar andando até o local de destino, porém Sehun reclamava de fome e eles tiveram que parar.

— Eu nunca achei que passaria tanto tempo andando. — Sehun resmungou e olhou para Kyungsoo. — Já estamos perto?

— Passamos da metade, mas não estamos perto. — Disse Kyungsoo.

Sehun bufou e eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Chanyeol resolveu puxar assunto.

— Então... — Chanyeol começou. — O que você faz, Kyungsoo?

— Eu... — Kyungsoo ficara nervoso novamente. — Eu estou desempregado no momento, mas tô procurando trabalho, e você?

— Eu só faço uns bicos por aí. — Chanyeol acabara de mudar de identidade, não podia deixar escapar que fazia parte de uma gangue, muito menos que era o assassino de aluguel do grupo. — Mas também procuro um emprego fixo.

— Bom. — Sehun se intrometeu. — Eu tô lá na mercearia temporariamente, tô estudando pra ser arquiteto.

— Arquiteto? Legal. — Kyungsoo sorriu.

**XXX**

A delegacia estava mais tranquila naquele dia, as gangues locais estavam mais “quietas” ultimamente desde o vazamento da identidade de Loey, Min Chunghee. Byun Baekhyun saiu do banheiro com um algodão em sua mão que limpava o resto de maquiagem que utilizava anteriormente em seu rosto. Ele parou em frente ao delegado e falou todo o relatório daquele dia.

— Então hoje foi mais um dia perdido? — O delegado o encarou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não exatamente, eu descobri que o Loey mudou a tonalidade do cabelo para loiro* e que usa uma nova identidade.

— E daí? — O delegado se levantou. — Você já trabalha disfarçado naquela mercearia como informante da Fenomena há um ano e não conseguiu fazer uma armadilha sequer para pegar todos eles.

— Mas já descobri muita coisa, os codinomes dos líderes e consegui tirar fotos de todos eles, até a verdadeira identidade do Loey eu consegui.

— De fato, sim. — O delegado começou a analisar o arquivo da operação, passando pelas fotos de cada um deles. — Loey, Chen, Kai e o aparente líder maior, Suho.

— Viu?

— A questão é que essa investigação está parada há meses. Nós conseguimos pegar os nomes de Kim Jongdae e Kim Jongin meses atrás, há alguns dias descobrimos a identidade de Min Chunghee, mas só porque ele foi burro e deixou a identidade dele cair lá na mercearia, e o nome verdadeiro do Suho ainda é desconhecido. Você sequer descobriu o esconderijo deles.

— Mas eu vou conseguir. — Disse Baekhyun, firme. — Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo.

— Eu acho que já te dei tempo suficiente, senhor Byun. — O delegado se levantou. — Talvez seja melhor eu tirar você desse caso.

— Não, por favor, eu vou conseguir, eu prometo.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, apesar de não acreditar que ele conseguiria.

— Tudo bem, você tem uma semana para armar um esquema para prender todos os cabeças da Fenomena, Suho, Loey, Kai e Chen. — Levantava um dedo cada vez que falava o nome de um deles. — Caso contrário você será tirado desse caso e ele será dado pra alguém mais experiente.

O delegado deixou a sala e Baekhyun bufou irritado. Já era investigador há quatro anos e não via a hora de conseguir uma promoção, achava que pegar o caso da Fenomena iria alavancar sua carreira e realmente poderia, mas apenas quando estivesse concluído.

— Tendo um dia ruim? — Um policial apareceu na sala com dois copos de café nas mãos, estendendo um deles.

— Obrigado, Tao. — Baekhyun pegou o copo de café, mas não o bebeu de imediato. — Eu tô desesperado, tenho uma semana pra prender membros de uma gangue perigosa.

— Vamos armar uma operação, só dizer onde fica o esconderijo deles.

— Eu ainda não sei. — Baekhyun bufou. — Mas eu vou descobrir.

**XXX**

As ruas encontravam-se quase desertas, poucos sons se faziam presentes por ali, alguns pequenos comerciantes abrindo seus locais de trabalho, o vento muito forte, algumas poucas pessoas que passavam e três risos extremamente altos numa estação ali perto. Eles haviam passado a noite inteira juntos conversando e rindo bastante.

— Eu vou comprar alguma coisa pra comer. — Sehun se levantou e encarou Chanyeol. — Me empresta dinheiro, por favor?

— Você não trabalha na mercearia? — Kyungsoo rebateu.

— Sim, mas continuo pobre. — Sehun respondeu e pegou o dinheiro da mão de Chanyeol. — Quando eu receber, eu te pago.

Sehun se distanciou, deixando Chanyeol e Kyungsoo sozinhos. Eles seguiam conversando algumas besteiras e rindo.

— Obrigado. — Kyungsoo agradeceu, ocasionando o espanto de Chanyeol.

— Obrigado? Pelo quê?

— Por essa noite. — Kyungsoo sorriu. — Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia assim.

A vida dentro da Skooler era muito complicada, Kyungsoo, ou D.O, não saia muito de casa com medo do que poderia acontecer com ele, eles eram inimigos mortais da Fenomena e Kyungsoo nunca havia visto o rosto de nenhum deles, não sabia quando eles poderiam surgir.

— Eu também não me divertia assim há um tempo. — Disse Chanyeol, olhando para a frente enquanto Kyungsoo o encarava. — Eu gosto muito do Sehun, ele é como um irmão mais novo pra mim. — Se virou e encarou o menor. — E você também é um cara muito legal.

Eles foram se aproximando aos poucos, antes que pudessem ter qualquer reação eles acabaram se beijando. Foi algo rápido, até Kyungsoo recuperar a razão e cessar o ato.

— E-eu preciso ir. — Kyungsoo colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperado. — Eu já devia ter chegado há um tempão.

Eles foram andando até o bar em que beberam a noite toda, que ainda estava aberto e era onde Kyungsoo tinha deixado as compras que fizera na mercearia na noite anterior. Agradeceu ao dono do local e se despediu de Chanyeol.

— Não quer esperar o Sehun pra se despedir também?

— Não dá. — Disse já dando pequenos passos para trás. — Eu tenho que chegar logo em casa, diz a ele que eu disse “tchau” e que mandei um beijo. — Ele se virou.

— Espera! — Chanyeol gritou e Kyungsoo parou, se virando novamente para encarar o mais alto. — M-me dá quer dizer, você não quer me dar seu telefone?

— Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. — Kyungsoo ainda namorava com Kris e não era o tipo de relação que podia ser terminada assim tão facilmente.

— Ah... — Chanyeol baixou o olhar. — Tudo bem então.

Ambos se viraram em direções opostas e andaram, até que Kyungsoo parou. Talvez se arrependesse mais tarde do que iria fazer.

— Ei! — Gritou e esperou Chanyeol voltar-se em sua direção. — Eu vou te dar meu número.

**XXX**

Fechou a porta de fininho e entrou sem fazer barulho no esconderijo da Skooler, não queria que ninguém o percebesse, porém fora em vão, ao adentrar a sala do local, deu de cara com Kris sentado no sofá, com um copo de café em mãos.

— Gostou da noite, amor? — Kris colocou o copo em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá e se levantou. — Posso saber onde o senhor estava?

— Kris, eu...

— Onde você estava, D.O?

— Eu estava com uns amigos...

— Amigos? — Kris passava a mão pelo rosto de D.O.

— Sim, nós ficamos conversando e nem vimos a hora passar.

— Engraçado que nós estamos juntos há dois anos e eu não conheci nenhum amigo seu.

— É que... eu conheci eles dois ontem, na mercearia, eles estavam me ajudando a carregar as compras, paramos par...

D.O recebera um tapa na cara e parara de falar. Kris começou a andar de um lado para o outro passando as mãos bruscamente* pelos cabelos.

— Mentiroso! Admita logo que você estava me traindo. — Disse Kris, sério.

— Mas eu não tava, amor. — Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do menor. — Eu juro, eu...

— Você me deve a sua vida, Kyungsoo, nunca se esqueça disso. — Andou para perto dele e apontava o dedo em sua cara enquanto falava. — Você só tá vivo hoje por minha causa.

**XXX**

****

**_2 Anos Atrás_ **

****

_Kris dirigia seu carro tranquilamente, havia acabado de dizer para Suho que sairia da Fenomena e que de quebra iria levar Lay e Xiumin junto. Suho surtou e começou a atirar para cima, ordenou que os outros atirassem também, Kris, Lay e Xiumin saíram correndo, cada um pegou seu carro pessoal e fugiram dali seguindo caminhos diferentes para o novo esconderijo deles._

_Kris parou o carro no meio do caminho ao perceber um corpo largado na rua, saiu do carro e foi averiguar o ocorrido. Olhou para o garoto que gemia de dor. Percebeu que ele havia acabado de levar um tiro._

_— Pena... Você até que é bonitinho. — Kris ia sair dali, porém ouviu a voz fraca do garoto._

_— M-m-me... A-a-ju-juda..._

_Kris olhou novamente para o menino, ele parecia tão fraco e indefeso, ele também era assim no início, sentiu uma estranha simpatia pelo garoto. Kris pegou seu celular no bolso, digitou o número e ligou._

_— Alô? Luhan? — Esperou o outro responder e continuou. — Eu preciso que você me ajude, um dos meus levou um tiro._

**XXX**

— Sua antiga gangue lhe deixou lá pra morrer. Eu salvei você, nunca esqueça disso.

— Eu juro que não te traí, amor, por favor, acredita em mim.

— Vai se arrumar que a gente vai sair daqui a pouco, vamos ver o Suho, você vai poder conhecê-lo finalmente.

**XXX**

— Você não precisa ir sozinho, Suho. — Disse Kai. — Nós vamos com você.

— Já disse que não. — Suho falou firme. — Eu vou sozinho, preciso encontrar aquele desgraçado sozinho.

— Tudo bem, então. — Chen deu de ombros.

A porta fora aberta e Chanyeol adentou o local, os outros três o encararam.

— Então você tá vivo? — Debochou Suho. — Onde estava, Loey?

— Passei a noite com o Sehun e com outro amigo, vocês estão de saída?

— Só eu. — Suho se levantou. — Vou encontrar o Kris agora.

— Agora? Nós vamos com você.

— Que inferno! Eu já disse que vou sozinho, não preciso de ajuda contra aquele merda, dou conta dele sozinho.

**XXX**

Às sete em ponto, Suho já se encontrava no local marcado. Sabia que Kris não era muito bom em cumprir horários, mas ele resolveu não arriscar e chegou na hora. Ao avistar quatro seres caminhando em sua direção, Suho sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Ele não esperava que ver Kris pela primeira vez em dois anos mexeria tanto com si, além dele ver dois de seus ex companheiros de gangue. Também havia um garoto baixinho entre eles, porém este Suho não conhecia. Ele não se rendeu à vontade de sair correndo dali.

— Como vai, Suho? — Kris sorria com os dentes levemente a mostra. Os outros apenas o encaravam. — E não venha com “achei que viria sozinho”, você sabe que não sou muito bom em cumprir promessas.

— Não dá pra esperar nada de você mesmo. — Suho deu de ombros. Ele era muito bom em ler as pessoas, observou os garotos e percebeu como eles haviam crescido. Lay parecia mais corajoso do que antigamente, ele costumava ficar bastante na sombra de Xiumin, este por sua vez, estava com um olhar bem mais frio do que costumava. — Quem é ele? — Sinalizou com a cabeça na direção de D.O.

— D.O, membro novo. — Disse Kris. — Quer dizer, nem tão novo assim, já está conosco há dois anos, logo depois que saímos da Fenomena

Suho analisou D.O, o garoto parecia não saber o que estava fazendo ali. Aparentava ser bem inseguro e se tivesse que partir para a ação, ele certamente ficaria mais para trás.

— Fico feliz que você tenha aceit...

— Quer falar logo porquê me chamou aqui? — Suho se irritou.

— Bom, eu o chamei aqui para convidar você, o Kai, o Loey e o Chen para se juntarem a nós. — Suho arqueou a sobrancelha e Kris continuou. — Se aceitarem, serão bem vindos, mas seguirão a minha liderança, claro.

Suho riu forçadamente e revirou o rosto.

— Você não tá falando sério, anda Kris, diz logo o que você quer comigo. 

— Estou falando muito sério, Suho. Pense que oportunidade maravilhosa, você e eu juntos novamente, seríamos imbatíveis de novo. A única diferença é que você e os seus obedeceriam a nós.

— Eu nunca faria isso. Eu já tenho a Fenomena, e a lidero muito bem, obrigado.

— Não me faça rir, Suho. Qual foi o último grande feitio da Fenomena? Até o Loey teve a identidade revelada.

— Nós já estamos vendo como isso aconteceu. — Suho disse alto, nem sabia o porquê de estar dando esse tipo de informação para Kris, mas ele o irritava de tal forma que ele mal conseguia formular o que dizer.

— Vendo como aconteceu? Quer dizer que esse tipo de informação vaza e vocês nem veem? — Kris riu. — Realmente, a sua liderança é horrível Suho, a Fenomena vai pro buraco com você...

— Cala a boca! — Suho gritou e deu um soco na cara de Kris.

— Desgraçado! — Kris foi para cima do ex melhor amigo. Os dois começaram uma briga feia, até serem separados pelos membros da Skooler.

— Me solta, Lay! — Exclamou Suho. — Eu dou conta dele.

— Calma, Kris. Não vai adiantar nada ficar brigando aqui. — Xiumin dizia, enquanto segurava seu líder.

Kyungsoo estava atrás de Xiumin, um pouco encolhido, e Suho percebeu isso.

— Por que deixou esse cara entrar na Skooler, hein Kris? Fazendo caridade? — Com a cabeça, Suho apontou para Kyungsoo enquanto falava.

Kris se manteve em silêncio.

— Ah, já entendi. Vocês estão juntos. — Suho sorria ironicamente. — Só assim pra um cara arregão que nem ele estar aqui, porque pelo visto ele não tem serventia nenhuma na equipe, já na cama quem sabe, né...

Kris conseguiu se soltar e, novamente, avançou em Suho.

**XXX**

Horas depois, Suho chegou em casa e se jogou no sofá. Chanyeol logo apareceu e também se sentou.

— O que aconteceu, Suho? O Kris bateu em você? — Chanyeol tocou no rosto de seu líder.

— Não foi nada. — Suho deu um tapa na mão de Loey, o fazendo recolhê-la. — Mas eu bati nele também e não foi pouco. Cadê o Chen e o Kai?

— Foram resolver um assunto com um subordinado. Como está o Kris? E os outros?

— Todos parecem ter estado muito bem, tanto o Kris quanto o Xiumin e o Lay. Ah, e agora aquele D.O.

— D.O? — Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha. — Quem é esse?

— Um carinha novo do Kris. Namorado, ficante sei lá. — Suho deu de ombros.

— O Kris namorando? Ele disse que namorava com esse tal D.O?

— Não, mas eu conheço muito bem aquele traíra. O D.O não tem nenhuma função naquele grupo. Foi patético. Você tinha que ver, o garoto parecia que ia sair correndo de tanto medo. — Suho riu fraco. — Isso é a cara do Kris... Não lembra daquele cara que tinha descendência japonesa? Era um inútil, mas o Kris resolveu se apaixonar por ele e quis por que quis colocar ele no grupo.

— Lembro, foi um inferno, ele...

O celular de Chanyeol começara a tocar, fazendo com que ele parasse de falar e o atendesse.

— Alô?

_— Chanyeol?_

— Ah, Kyungsoo?

_— Isso... Érr... Eu... Queria saber se você não queria sair, sei lá, fazer alguma coisa, eu, você e o Sehun._

Chanyeol sorriu. E Suho percebeu isso.

— Claro, pode ser hoje à noite? O Sehun larga do trabalho e a gente sai.

_— Pode sim, obrigado._

Chanyeol estranhou.

— Érrr... De nada.

A ligação fora encerrada por Kyungsoo.

— Quem é esse Kyungsoo?

— É um cara que eu conheci ontem na mercearia, tava com ele até hoje de manhã. — Notou um olhar maldoso vindo de Suho. — Não pense nada disso, estávamos eu ele e o Sehun.

— Enfim, você sai com quem você quiser, contanto que isso não atrapalhe nossos negócios. Eu preciso que você faça algo para mim, Loey.

Chanyeol esboçou imediatamente uma expressão séria. Quando Suho o chamava de Loey, ia pedir para que o assassino de aluguel fizesse um serviço.

— O namorado do Kris, quero que você o mate.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Esse tal D.O? Mas você mesmo disse que ele é inofensivo. Pra quê matar o garoto?

— O Kris precisa aprender a não misturar os sentimentos com o profissional.

— Então trata-se de uma vingança pessoal? Você quer que eu mate o D.O porque quer ver o Kris sofrer?

— Entenda como quiser, eu apenas estou dizendo para você fazê-lo.

Suho se levantou e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. Chanyeol ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, refletindo. D.O seria sua primeira vítima após a mudança de sua identidade, a qual ele queria preservar ao máximo. Mas não tinha jeito, ele teria que assassinar o homem.

**XXX**

— Como eu odeio o Junmyeon. Sério. Ele me tira do meu estado normal, consegue me irritar como ninguém. — Kris pegou um vaso que estava no centro e o arremessou na parede. — Idiota.

— Calma, Kris. — Começou Lay. — Ele não é nenhuma ameaça para nós, a Fenomena sequer é mencionada por aí.

— O Lay tem razão. — Xiumin interveio. — Não precisamos nos incomodar com o Suho nem com os outros.

Kris ficou em silêncio por um tempo, parecia pensar em algo.

— Chamem o Kyungsoo e digam para ele ir até o meu quarto.

Kris subiu as escadas e foi para o lugar que mencionara antes. Poucos minutos depois, Kyungsoo aparecera, aflito.

— Eu chamei aqui porque tenho uma missão muito importante para você, D.O.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Apenas prestando atenção no que seu namorado falava.

— Você não estava quando as duas gangues eram uma só, você entrou depois para a Skooler, hoje você finalmente conheceu o Suho, nosso antigo líder.

— Sim.

— Acontece que o Suho debochou de você e eu fiquei muito irritado e dei uma surra nele, porque eu te amo. Mas o que ele disse é verdade, em dois anos você nunca fez algo muito relevante para a Skooler.

— Eu sempre faço as compras e outras tarefas menos... ofensivas.

— Pois então está na hora de você fazer algo “ofensivo”. — Fez aspas com as mãos. — Além de mim, Suho tinha um braço direito, um cara que fazia tudo o que ele mandava e que era o assassino de aluguel tanto da Fenomena quanto por encomenda de terceiros. O nome dele é Loey, nome verdadeiro Min Chunghee.

— Loey? Chunghee?

— Exatamente. Eu vou marcar um dia para você matá-lo.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

— Matar? Por quê? Por que eu?

— Porque eu quero que você se prove útil para a Skooler e caso contrário você será expulso. — Kris foi se aproximando e ficou com o rosto quase colado com o de Kyungsoo. — E lembre-se. Você só tem a mim. Se me largar, ninguém vai te querer, nenhuma gangue vai te aceitar.

Ele saiu do quarto e uma lágrima ousou cair do olho de Kyungsoo. Ele não queria matar ninguém, mas também não podia ser expulso da Skooler. Não havia outra saída, ele teria que matar Loey. Pegou seu celular e ligou para Chanyeol, precisava focar sua cabeça em outro lugar.

**XXX**

Em seu escritório, Kris pegou seu celular e discou um número que não discava há muito tempo. Chamou bastante, até finalmente ser atendido.

— Alô?

— Então você ainda usa o mesmo número?

— O que você quer?

— Eu quero marcar um evento, um evento muito importante.

— Vai direto ao ponto.

— Ai calma, Suho. — Kris riu. — Ensaiei tanto para essa conversa... Enfim, você acha que o D.O é um inútil, mas eu vou mostrar quem ele é de verdade. Eu o encarreguei de matar o Loey.

Kris escutou a risada alta do ex melhor amigo.

— Aquele garoto? Matar o Loey? Não me faça rir, Yifan.

— Amanhã à noite, os dois vão se enfrentar. No estacionamento do prédio que a gente se reunia. Mande o Loey e mande os outros também, quero todo mundo assistindo o D.O matando o Loey e a sua cara de decepção.

— Tá bom, Kris. Nós vamos. E eu garanto que você vai voltar para casa viúvo.

**XXX**

— Está todo animado porque vai encontrar o Kyungsoo? — Sehun perguntou.

Chanyeol se virou de imediato, desacreditando no que acabara de ouvir. 

— Eu não estou todo animado. Nós só marcamos de sair juntos, ele quem chamou na verdade.

Ambos estavam no apartamento de Sehun, que ficava em cima da mercearia. Era um lugar simples e pequeno, mas era o que ele conseguia pagar.

— Ele te chamou assim, do nada? — Sehun o encarou confuso enquanto bebia uma lata de refrigerante.

— Eu não entendi. Ele parecia aflito com alguma coisa.

Sehun deu de ombros. Chanyeol olhou em seu relógio de pulso e quase que sincronizadamente, ouviu palmas em frente à mercearia. Ele desceu as escadas rapidamente e encontrou o mais baixo esfregando as mãos devido ao frio que fazia.

— Ei! — Chanyeol o chamou.

Kyungsoo se virou e sorriu ao ver o outro. Foi em sua direção e o abraçou.

— Eu precisava muito sair. Você não sabe como eu precisava estar aqui.

— O que aconteceu? — Chanyeol ficou preocupado.

— Eu... Na verdade... E-eu faço parte de...

— Chanyeol? — Fora interrompido por uma voz que o menor desconhecia.

— Kai? — Chanyeol acenou para o amigo.

O garoto se aproximou deles e cumprimentou Kyungsoo também.

— Quem é ele? — Perguntou à Chanyeol.

— É o Kyungsoo... É um... amigo meu.

— Ah, tudo bem então, prazer. Vejo você depois, Chanyeol. — Se despediu e saiu.

— Era um amigo seu?

— Sim, sim. Kai. Nos conhecemos... há muito tempo. — Chanyeol tossiu para mudar de assunto. — Vamos subir?

**XXX**

— Por que estamos aqui no apartamento do Sehun?

_Porque meu rosto está com a polícia e estou sendo procurado._

Chanyeol queria responder.

— Eu não gosto muito de sair. Prefiro ficar em casa...

Eles estavam sentados no chão, um de frente para o outro. Com uma mesinha entre eles.

— Gostei bastante daqui. Parece bem aconchegante.

— Kyungsoo... Você quer me contar o que aconteceu com você?

Ele hesitou bastante antes de começar a falar.

— Bem... eu tenho uns... amigos... um pouco estranhos.

— Estranhos? Estranhos como? — Chanyeol o encarou confuso.

— Eles... querem que eu faça uma coisa. — Kyungsoo não conseguia contar nada sobre a Skooler, nem que ele teria que matar um membro de outra gangue que ele sequer conhecia. — Uma coisa que eu não quero fazer.

— Então não faz, ué. Ninguém pode te obrigar a nada. Se eles tentarem qualquer coisa com você me avisa que eu quebro todos na porrada.

Kyngsoo riu fraco.

— Queria que pudesse ser fácil assim.

— Você pode confiar em mim, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol se levantou, foi até o outro lado e sentou-se ao seu lado. — Me conta o que tá rolando.

— Eu...

Chanyeol limpou as lágrimas de Kyungsoo com seu dedão. Fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem perigosamente próximos. Kyungsoo ficou perdido em sua fala ao se deparar com a respiração ofegante de Chanyeol contra si. Eles cederam à tentação e selaram seus lábios. Até esqueceram do que estavam falando.

Quando Sehun abriu a porta, se deparou com dois serem se agarrando no tapete. Rapidamente se separaram, envergonhados.

— Desculpa, não sabia que vocês já estavam assim. — Ele fez menção de se retirar.

— Não, não. Não precisa sair, irmão. — Chanyeol se levantou. — A gente tava só... conversando.

— Sei... Trouxe comida pra gente. Vem Kyungsoo, não precisa ficar com vergonha. — Disse olhando para o menor, que ainda encontrava-se encolhido no chão.

**XXX**

O grande dia havia chegado. A Fenomena já se encontrava no estacionamento marcado. Kai e Chen conversavam um pouco afastados enquanto Suho preparava Loey. Ele trajava um boné preto e uma máscara de médico, ele sempre agia daquela maneira, pois sempre precisava se camuflar, agora que a polícia sabia sua identidade, principalmente.

— Acho que eles não vêm. A gente devia ir embora, Suho. — Indagou Loey, já se virando para sair, mas fora segurado por Suho.

— O Kris não ia fugir de uma briga, mesmo que não seja exatamente ele quem vai brigar.

— Já passou da hora. — Kai se aproximou, reclamando. — Acho que...

Vários passos foram ouvidos pelos membros da Fenomena, o eco naquele local se fazia bastante presente. Logo, quatro seres apareceram caminhando em direção à eles. Kai, Chen e Loey se sentiram incomodados em rever Kris, Lay e Xiumin mesmo depois de dois anos, afinal, as coisas não haviam acabado bem entre eles. Loey deu um riso fraco ao ver o garoto que lutaria com ele. Era baixinho e mal sabia segurar uma faca, notou pelo modo como ele o fazia. Ele também usava uma máscara e um boné, porém este último era azul marinho.

— Atrasado como sempre. — Suho criticou.

— Tivemos uns probleminhas... — Kris riu. — Como vão, Loey, Kai e Chen? Há quanto tempo.

Eles não responderam, o que permitiu que Kris continuasse.

— Bom, trouxemos o D.O e mostraremos como ele é capaz, ao contrário do que você disse Junmyeon, digo Suho. — Kris imediatamente se corrigiu, não queria demonstrar a intimidade que um dia teve com o líder da Fenomena.

— Nós da Fenomena viemos apenas confirmar o que todos nessa cidade já sabem. O Loey é o melhor. — Suho logo se afastou.

Todos foram se afastando deixando o centro para Loey e D.O. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Loey teve uma sensação familiar olhando para o garoto, D.O teve o mesmo, mas resolveu ignorar e se concentrar na luta.

Loey fora quem tomara a iniciativa. Avançou na direção de D.O. Este último tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu. Loey fez um pequeno corte em seu braço direito próximo ao cotovelo. Chanyeol deu risada, aquilo estava fácil demais. Novamente, ele foi em sua direção rapidamente, foi fácil derrubá-lo, afinal, D.O apenas colocava as mãos em seu rosto e se encolhia, com medo.

Loey finalmente o tinha. D.O estava caído no chão e o mais alto estava por cima dele. Kris ficou tenso, sabia que Loey mataria D.O. Ele notou que o elástico da máscara do menor havia soltado da orelha esquerda, ele então decidiu arrancá-la de uma vez pelo calor do momento. Ficou em estado de choque com o que viu. Era Kyungsoo. Era inacreditável, Kyungsoo, um menino tão doce, tão inseguro, estar envolvido naquilo. Pior, ele era o namorado de Kris, o líder da Skooler. Loey hesitou de tal forma que acabou abaixando a faca, sem perceber. Aquilo foi o golpe de sorte para D.O, que conseguiu lhe pegar desprevenido, lhe dando um soco e ficando por cima do mesmo após ele ir ao chão. Estavam na mesma posição anterior, porém invertidos. Agora era D.O quem dominava, ele iria posicionando a faca quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

— Para Kyungsoo. — Loey disse baixo, apenas o menor conseguia ouvir. — Sou eu...

Ele imediatamente arrancou a máscara e o boné do outro e ficou boquiaberto.

— Ch-Chanyeol?

Os dois, agora sem disfarces, ficaram se encarado por longos segundos, enquanto Kris gritava freneticamente para Kyungsoo enfiar a faca em Loey e Suho dizia para Chanyeol reagir. Eles não sabiam o que fazer, estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e estavam ali, tentando se matar. Kyungsoo se perdeu no olhar de Chanyeol e institivamente o beijou. No mesmo momento, Chanyeol correspondeu, afinal ele também já cogitava fazer aquilo.

Todos os membros da Fenomena e da Skooler ficaram boquiabertos com a cena. Esperavam ver uma morte e o que receberam fora um beijo entre os dois homens que deveriam estar se matando. Kris ficou possesso, quando recuperou a noção.

— Que merda é essa aqui?! — Gritou, puxou a arma que guardava em seu bolso e apontou em direção aos dois no chão, que ao perceberem, pararam imediatamente de se beijar.

— Abaixa essa arma agora! — Suho pegou rapidamente sua arma, que também se localizava em seu bolso, e apontou para Kris. — Loey, o que tá acontecendo aqui? Como você conhece o namorado do corno? — Suho disse rindo, o que irritou profundamente Kris.

Yifan mirou em direção à Suho e atirou, ele conseguiu desviar e se esconder atrás de um carro. Kai e Chen fizeram o mesmo. Do outro lado, Kris se escondeu atrás de uma coluna e Lay e Xiumin atrás de outro carro. Um tiroteio começou.

— E agora? — Kyungsoo se desesperou.

— Corre.

— Correr pra onde?

— Só corre.

O mais baixo saiu de cima e ajudou o outro a se levantar. Os dois saíram correndo dali, enquanto que os líderes só perceberam quando eles já estavam passando pelo portão. Ambos Suho e Kris foram atrás deles, porém tudo o que viram foi o carro de Loey já longe. Kris atirou várias vezes na direção deles, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não surtiria efeito algum.

**XXX**

— Não acredito que aquele desgraçado seduziu o Kyungsoo.

— Ah, faça me um favor, Yifan. Esses anos todos, o Loey não se envolvia com ninguém. — Suho deu uma risada fraca desviando o olhar. — Já você, né...

— Precisamos manter a calma. Não adianta nada ficarmos nervosos uns com os outros. — Kai tentava apartar a quinta briga que Suho e Kris estavam tendo.

Eles ainda estavam no estacionamento, fazia uma hora desde que Loey e D.O haviam fugido juntos. Após muita discussão, os seis decidiram sentar e pensar no que fazer, afinal, aquele era um problema das duas gangues.

— E o que você sugere, Jongin? — Perguntou Kris, impaciente.

— Eu vi o Loey com esse garoto uns dias atrás, eles pareciam se gostar bastante, eu até dei força. Claro, eu não sabia que ele fazia parte da Skooler e eu acho que o Chunghee também não.

— De toda forma. — Lay começou. — São dois traidores, eu nunca engoli o Kyungsoo, sempre achei que ele não servia pra Skooler.

— Cala a boca, Lay. — Reclamou Kris. — Eu amava o Kyungsoo, não pode ter sido tudo mentira, eu sentia isso dele. Ele me deu amor, carinho...

— E um par de chifres. — Suho começou a rir.

— Chega! É impossível colaborar com ele.

— Suho, por favor. — Kai interveio.

— Desculpa. — Disse Suho, ainda rindo um pouco.

— Eu sou a favor da captura dos traidores. — Xiumin se manifestou.

— Eu também. — Disseram Kai, Chen e Lay em uníssono.

— Eu não sou só a favor da captura. — Kris cerrou o punho. — Eu vou matar o Kyungsoo, ele e o Loey.

**XXX**

Os sinos soaram* anunciando a entrada de dois seres ofegantes naquela mercearia. Baekhyun estava no caixa conversando com Sehun, quando foram surpreendidos pelos que acabaram de chegar.

— O que aconteceu com vocês? Loey, você tá bem? — Sehun perguntou, indo até o amigo.

— A gente passou por uma briga feia com a Fenomena e a Skooler. — Disse Chanyeol, com dificuldade.

Baekhyun foi até lá e ajudou os dois, junto com Sehun. Após um tempo, Sehun e Kyungsoo conversavam e Baekhyun aproveitou para falar com Chanyeol.

— O que aconteceu, Loey? Por que esse garoto que vem sempre aqui na mercearia tava machucado daquele jeito junto com você?

Ele se aproximou do outro e disse em voz baixa:

— Ele é membro da Skooler, eu não sabia, só soube agora.

— Skooler? Quem são? — Baekhyun não mentira, realmente não conhecia a gangue. Seu alvo era a Fenomena.

— São uma gangue formada por ex membros da Fenomena. Só que o Kyungsoo entrou depois. Érr... Baekhyun, eu preciso ficar aqui esta noite, eu e o Kyungsoo, só para podermos melhorar um pouco dos ferimentos, amanhã nós vamos fugir.

— Fugir? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, mas tentou disfarçar.

— Sim, não vamos conseguir voltar depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Tudo o que? Não me diga que... — Baekhyun riu fraco — Você se apaixonou pelo garoto da gangue rival?

Chanyeol apenas desviou o olhar.

— E pra onde vocês vão?

— Eu prefiro não dizer.

— Não confia em mim? — Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Claro que confio, mas é melhor esperar estar tudo resolvido e eu entro em contato com você.

— Tudo bem então, preciso fechar a mercearia, mas amanhã eu venho aqui para me despedir.

**XXX**

Vinte minutos após sair da mercearia, Baekhyun fora abordado por seis homens aparentemente nada felizes. Alguns ele conhecia bem, já outros ele nunca sequer havia visto.

— Boa noite, Baekhyun. — Suho disse com um sorrido esboçado em sua face.

— Suho? O que vocês querem? Quem são esses aí? — Baekhyun tentou disfarçar o nervosismo, tudo o que conseguia pensar é que ele havia sido descoberto.

— Ah, claro. Esses são Kris, Lay e Xiumin, membros da Skooler. Kai e Chen você já conhece. Gente, esse é o Baekhyun, nosso informante.

— Você viu o Loey? — Chen cortou. — E um garoto baixinho que tava junto com ele?

Era como se Baekhyun estivesse presenciando um milagre, Ele entendeu o que se passava. Loey e Kyungsoo estavam juntos e agora as gangues se preparavam para mata-los. Não pensou duas vezes. 

— Eles estão na minha mercearia, dormindo no quarto do Sehun.

— Quem é esse? — Kris perguntou.

— Um amigo do Loey. — Kai respondeu.

— Então vamos por um fim nisso. — Xiumin ia avançado, mas fora impedido por Baekhyun.

— Esperem, vocês estão se precipitando. — Baekhyun pareceu pensar um pouco. — A polícia tá rondando aquela área, se vocês forem causar algum problema lá, vocês correm sério risco de serem pegos. — Inventou qualquer coisa.

— Quem você pensa que nós somos? Sabemos muito bem como lidar com esse tipo de situação. — Kris alterou a voz.

— É melhor vocês virem amanhã de manhã, a polícia não vai mais rondar aquela área e... Eles estão planejando fugir.

— O quê?! — Kris levantou a cabeça.

— Amanhã vocês conseguirão pegá-los no momento da fuga, onde eles estarão mais vulneráveis. Vai ser melhor para vocês.

**XXX**

Após conseguir convencer os meninos a invadirem a mercearia na manhã seguinte, Baekhyun foi para a delegacia pulando de felicidade.

— Conseguiu? — Perguntou o delegado, eufórico com a notícia.

— Sim. Preciso que o senhor disponibilize vários policiais, eu sei exatamente onde todos eles vão estar amanhã nesse horário.

— Parabéns, Baekhyun. Após a operação amanhã creio que você terá ótimas notícias.

**XXX**

Minutos após Baekhyun deixar o local, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo subiram para o quarto de Sehun. O garoto além de trabalhar ali, conseguira vaga para morar no apartamento que ficava em cima da mercearia.

— Pronto. — Sehun apareceu carregando uma bandeja com comida. — Vou deixar isso aqui. Vocês podem dormir aqui no meu quarto que eu vou dormir na sala.

— Obrigado, irmão. — Chanyeol sorriu.

— Qualquer coisa, me chamem. — Sehun deixou a bandeja na mesinha e se retirou do quarto.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns minutos até que Chanyeol resolveu quebrá-lo.

— Então... Você namorava com o Kris?

Kyungsoo assentiu.

— Por que não disse?

— É complicado.

— Não se você tentar explicar.

Kyungsoo engoliu seco.

— Eu... Eu sou do mundo, Chanyeol. Eu praticamente cresci nas ruas. — Seus olhos começaram a brilhar. — Minha mãe era amante de um homem rico que sumiu depois de saber da gravidez. Ela morreu quando eu tinha oito anos e eu acabei indo parar nas ruas. Fiquei indo de grupo em grupo, até que entrei na minha última gangue antes da Skooler.

Chanyeol ouvia atento tudo que o menor dizia, ele não imaginava que alguém tão doce quanto Kyungsoo já havia passado por tudo aquilo.

— Em um assalto, a gente acabou em um tiroteio com a polícia e eu fui atingido... Eles não voltaram pra me ajudar, eu ia morrer ali mesmo. Até que o Kris apareceu e me salvou. Se não fosse por ele eu não tava aqui agora. Aí ele me convidou pra entrar pra Skooler, depois começamos a namorar.

Chanyeol instintivamente o abraçou forte, sem se importar com a dor causada pelas feridas da luta. Kyungsoo deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem, porém elas logo cessaram e eles se separaram.

— Eu sinto muito... Eu não imaginava...

— Como você foi parar na Fenomena? — Kyungsoo o cortou.

— Eu...

— Eu te contei minha história, quero saber sobre você também.

Chanyeol suspirou e começou.

— Minha vida não foi tão diferente da sua. Minha mãe planejava assaltos pra uma gangue que vivia na nossa mesma rua. Eu acabei entrando nela quando tinha... Sei lá, uns sete anos. Foi onde eu conheci o Sehun. Depois que minha mãe morreu e a gangue se separou, eu conheci o Suho e acabei entrando na Fenomena.

— E pensar que nos conhecemos sem saber de nada disso. — Kyungsoo riu soprado.

— Mas agora estamos juntos e ninguém vai separar a gente. — Chanyeol tossiu, nervoso. — Eu preciso saber. — Fez uma pausa e encarou fixamente seus olhos. — Se você está disposto a fugir comigo.

— Fugir? Fugir pra onde?

— Tem um lugarzinho simples que eu conheci antes de entrar na Fenomena, ninguém nunca vai nos encontrar lá. A gente sai amanhã cedo e pega meu carro pra ir logo. Eu não queria ficar longe do Sehun, mas não posso envolvê-lo nisso e... 

— Eu vou.

— O quê?

— Eu vou com você, Chanyeol. Em todos esses anos você foi a única pessoa na minha vida que me fez sentir bem, que me fez ter confiança em alguém. Eu preciso de você, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol não se segurou e o beijou. Mas não ficaram por sequer dez segundos por conta da dor que sentiam em seus corpos. Após um tempo, eles se deitaram. Kyungsoo dormia enquanto Chanyeol não conseguia. Falar sobre sua vida com o menor havia feito ressurgir memórias que ele gostaria de esquecer.

_— Muito bem, filho. — Dizia a mulher para a criança ao seu lado. — Você já entendeu como faz, né?_

_O garoto assentiu e ela o colocou apoiado em suas costas, para que ele conseguisse pular o muro da casa. Após isso, ele conseguiu forçar a janela e entrou no local, enquanto sua mãe esperava do lado de fora, vigiando._

_Minutos depois, o garoto voltava com vários objetos em suas mãos, em sua maioria relógios. A mulher o ajudou a descer, pegou alguns dos objetos e ambos saíram correndo dali. Fora a primeira vez na vida que Chanyeol realizara um assalto._

Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar daquilo. Parecia que tinha sido naquele momento que seu destino havia sido selado. Ele observou Kyungsoo dormindo do seu lado e sorriu. Talvez seu destino não estivesse traçado. Ele definitivamente teria um novo começo em sua vida. E Kyungsoo faria parte dele.

**XXX**

O esconderijo da Fenomena estava mais cheio aquela noite, como nos velhos tempos. Havia sido acordado que os membros da Skooler passariam a noite ali para não terem atrasos na manhã seguinte. Algo que Suho era completamente contra. Kai, Chen Lay e Xiumin conversavam e riam bastante na sala, estiveram muito tempo sem se falar, a mágoa que sentiram era praticamente inexistente.

Suho estava deitado em sua cama quando ouviu batidas em sua porta, ele rapidamente se levantou e deu de cara com Kris.

— O que você quer? — Suho se irritou.

— Vim chamar você para se juntar a nós na sala. Tá todo mundo se divertindo, só falta você.

— Não, obrigado. — Suho disse ríspido. — Não me misturo com traidores.

— Ninguém traiu ninguém aqui, Suho. Nós apenas deixamos a gangue.

Suho riu fraco virando a cara.

— Não vou, estou muito bem aqui.

Kris suspirou fraco.

— Você não muda mesmo. — E se retirou.

Ao longo da noite, Suho ouvia a interação dos outros membros. Apesar de querer, não teve coragem de quebrar o seu orgulho e ir até confraternizar com seus companheiros. Por fim, resolveu voltar a dormir.

**XXX**

Dia seguinte, os três membros da Fenomena encontraram os outros três da Skooler seguiram caminho até a mercearia. Chegando lá, Suho e Kris decidiram entrar primeiro, enquanto os outros quatro ficariam na porta, até que fosse dado a ordem. Os líderes adentraram o comércio.

Os sinos tocaram e Chanyeol e Kyungsoo estavam nos fundos do lugar, Sehun varria o chão perto do balcão e parou para atendê-los.

— Bom dia, posso ajudar? — Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

— Estamos procurando o Loey e o D.O. — Suho falou e percebeu o garoto congelar.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo ouviram tudo e se encolheram. Estavam atrás de umas prateleiras, de lá não podiam ser vistos, mas conseguiam vê-los. Iriam fugir em alguns minutos, não contavam com aquele imprevisto, não sabiam como iriam resolver aquela situação.

— E-eu... N-nã-não sei d-do que vocês tão falando. — Sehun tornou a varrer.

— Ah, sabe sim. Conta agora, garoto. A gente sabe que você é amigo deles. — Suho perdeu a paciência.

Kyungsoo começou a se tremer de medo e Chanyeol segurou sua mão. Encostaram suas testas uma na outra. Até que um disparo fora ouvido pelos dois. Chanyeol olhou e começou a gritar desesperadamente ao ver o corpo de Sehun ensanguentado no chão. Ele foi correndo até lá e mexeu no corpo do amigo.

— Sehun?! Sehun, por favor. Por favor, não vai embora, Sehun! Fica comigo, irmão, eu preciso de você.

O garoto balbuciava algo incompreensível para o amigo. O tiro dado em seu peito havia sido certeiro, minutos depois, ele já estava morto. Kris e Suho apenas assistiram a cena.

— Desgraçado! — Chanyeol gritou e foi rapidamente para cima de Kris.

Conseguiu jogar sua arma longe e começou a desferir vários socos em seu rosto. Suho ameaçou se meter no meio da briga, mas antes que conseguisse, Kyungsoo apareceu apontando uma arma para si.

— Ai meu Deus. — Suho começou a rir. — Socorro, alguém me salva. Você sabe usar isso, garoto?

— Cala a boca senão eu atiro. — Disse Kyungsoo, com a arma trêmula em suas mãos.

Suho se aproximou a passos lentos, debochando da capacidade do outro e conseguiu pegar na arma. Kyungsoo não a largou e eles ficaram cada um tentando tomar o revólver para si, até que eles caíram e Suho levou a melhor, se colocando em cima de Kyungsoo e apontando a arma para ele.

**XXX**

Chen, Xiumin, Kai e Lay se encontravam inquietos de tanto esperarem do lado de fora. A porta não permitia que tivesse uma visão do lado de dentro, então eles não faziam ideia do que estava ocorrendo. Resolveram entrar, mesmo sem a ordem dos líderes, mas foram interrompidos por vários policiais que estavam escondidos ali e renderam os quatro.

— Os quatro quietos!

Algumas viaturas começaram a chegar ali.

— Merda! — Reclamou Kai.

— Como isso foi acontecer? — Xiumin perguntou, revoltado.

De repente, Baekhyun apareceu no meio deles, usando o uniforme e o distintivo da polícia. Usava óculos escuro ao estilo dos filmes policiais. Algo que chocou os quatro garotos.

— Baekhyun? Não acredito... — Kai ficou boquiaberto.

— Você nos enganou esses meses todos... — Chen estava tão chocado, que mal conseguia ficar em pé.

— Vocês estão presos, Fenomena. — Baekhyun disse sério.

**XXX**

— O que foi isso? — Kyungsoo disse e Suho o empurrou, tomando sua arma para si.

— É a polícia, ouvi as sirenes. — Chanyeol se desesperou, saindo de cima de Kris.

— O que a gente vai fazer? — Kyungsoo encarava Chanyeol.

— Vamo fugir. — Kris se levantou.

— Pra onde? — Suho tentava olhar pela janela, porém ela estava fechada. A porta também era escura e os impedia de ver o que ocorria lá fora.

— Eu e Kyungsoo vamos seguir nosso plano, nosso carro. Vocês dois se virem no que vão fazer.

— Não seja egoísta agora, Loey. — Kris reclamou.

— Cala a boca, seu merda! — Chanyeol olhava o corpo de Sehun no chão e lágrimas começavam a correr pelo seu rosto. Choraria desesperadamente não fosse a situação tensa em que se encontravam agora.

— Chunghee... — Suho apelou para a ausência de codinomes. — Por favor, estamos todos juntos nessa situação.

Chanyeol ia responder, mas o som de uma voz no megafone fora ouvida por eles.

_— Atenção. Nós já pegamos seus comparsas. Abram a porta e se entreguem, nós iremos entrar de todo jeito._

**XXX**

— Atenção. Nós já pegamos seus comparsas. Abram a porta e se entreguem, nós iremos entrar de todo jeito. — Anunciava Tao no megafone.

— Qual a situação, Tao? — O delegado, que acabara de chegar, perguntou.

— Já prendemos o Kai, Chen e outros dois não identificados. — Baekhyun se intrometeu.

— E o Suho? Conseguiram pegá-lo?

— Ele está lá dentro, junto com o Loey ou Chunghee, enfim. O líder da gangue Skooler também está lá.

— E o que estão esperando? Entrem logo nesse lugar. 

Tao e os outros policiais avançaram. Baekhyun tentou, mas o delegado impediu, alegando que aquela não era sua função e que deveria deixar os profissionais trabalharem. Os policiais invadiram a mercearia e encontraram o lugar vazio. Apenas encontraram um corpo de um garoto já sem vida no chão. Por não se tratar de nenhum dos membros da Fenomena e da Skooler, eles seguiram adiante. Notaram que a janela de trás estava arrombada. Eles haviam fugido por lá.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kris e Suho corriam rapidamente para alcançar o carro do primeiro. Mas a polícia já estava no seu rastro. Já gritavam para que os garotos parassem, já estavam os vendo. Foi quando ouviram o som de uma bala se chocando com um corpo humano. Chanyeol imediatamente parou e olhou para trás agoniado. Suho havia sido atingido nas costas. Kyungsoo estava em choque e Kris começou a sentir suas pernas bambas.

— Junmyeon! Junmyeon, fala comigo. — Kris não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao ver o corpo de seu amigo de infância ali, caído, sangrando, quase sem vida. — Não, não pode ser, não!

Os policiais já eram visíveis e Kyungsoo segurou forte o braço de Chanyeol, que estava paralisado ao ver seu companheiro de anos ali caído, e o puxou dali.

— Me perdoa, Junmyeon. Me perdoa por tudo. — Kris dizia com a voz chorosa e apenas recebeu um olhar de Suho, antes que ele parasse de se mexer.

Ficou um misto de tristeza e fúria. Pegou sua pistola e começou a atirar freneticamente nos policiais que via pela frente. Eles também começaram a atirar e vários tiros atingiram Kris. Tao foram quem dera o último tiro, o responsável por derrubá-lo. Ele logo caiu, ao lado de seu amigo.

— Kim? — Tao falava em seu comunicador. — Preciso de uma ambulância, pegamos o Suho e o outro.

**XXX**

Semanas Depois

A Vila Jonglyo era um lugar simples, pacato e de difícil conhecimento das pessoas, era um local bastante isolado. Havia algumas festas na cidade, porém pequenas e com poucas atrações. O local perfeito para o destino de uma fuga. Era para lá que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo haviam ido. Eles conseguiram chegar ao carro e partir sem ser descobertos, os únicos da Fenomena e da Skooler que tiveram essa sorte. Agora era noite, eles assistiam ao noticiário, que ainda falava do ocorrido com as duas gangues.

_— A prisão de quatro membros e a morte dos dois líderes marcou mais um desfecho de capítulo na história dessas gangues. Um membro que havia sido identificado como Min Chunghee ainda está desaparecido. Outro membro identificado como Kyungsoo pela polícia também se encontra foragido. Terá esse sido mesmo o fim?_

— Não consigo acreditar que o Kris morreu. — Kyungsoo estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Chanyeol, ambos estavam no sofá da, simples, casa. — Por pior que ele seja, eu... eu só tô vivo por causa dele, sabe?

— Eu entendo, Kyung. A mesma coisa com o Suho. Estivemos juntos desde sempre e agora...

— Eu tô com medo, Chanyeol. Muito medo. Medo de que encontrem a gente, medo do que vai ser daqui pra frente...

— Calma, calma. Eu tô aqui com você. O que quer que aconteça nós vamos estar juntos, entendeu? — Chanyeol segurou seu queixo e o encarou. — Não precisa se preocupar, ninguém vai chegar perto de você, eu não vou deixar. Eu... E-eu te amo, Kyunsgoo. Na minha vida toda, eu... Eu nunca amei ninguém como eu amo você, eu nunca fui amado também...

Kyunsgoo sorriu bobo.

— Eu também te amo, Chanyeol. O que eu sinto por você vai muito além do que eu já senti na vida também.

Eles selaram os lábios e iniciaram um beijo leve e demorado. Ali ficariam por longos minutos. Não sabiam o que iria acontecer, não sabiam se iriam ficar bem, mas permaneceriam juntos, e enfrentariam qualquer dificuldade que fosse ocorrer.

**XXX**

— Férias? — Estranhou Baekhyun, enquanto tomava seu café.

Estavam na delegacia, ainda não havia aparecido nenhum caso novo para Baekhyun investigar e sua promoção ainda não havia sido comentada pelo delegado, o que acarretou em sérias desavenças entre os dois nas últimas semanas.

— Sim. — Disse Tao, após dar uma mordida em seu sanduíche. — Já estavam acumuladas, estava só esperando essa última operação ontem. Semana que vem já devo estar de férias, vai ser bom pra relaxar.

— Vai viajar? Ou vai ficar pela cidade mesmo?

— Vou para a casa dos meus pais no interior, um lugarzinho chamado Vila Jonglyo. É um lugar bem simples, acho que você ia gostar de conhecer.

— Quem sabe nas minhas férias. Vai demorar bastante ainda pra eu conseguir tirá-las.

Eles terminaram o lanche e seguiram para seus respectivos afazeres.

**XXX**

Aquele hospital estava cercado de policiais, mas ninguém, nem mesmo funcionários sabiam quem de fato estava internado ali, apenas sabiam que era um homem, porém seu nome não fora divulgado. Na porta do quarto, dois policiais faziam a segurança.

O homem deitado na cama encontrava-se desacordado, com vários aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo. Aparelhos estes, que naquele momento começaram a apitar freneticamente. Os policiais entraram rapidamente na sala e viram o que estava ocorrendo. Um deles foi correndo chamar enfermeiros enquanto o outro observava. De repente, os olhos do homem abriram, ele havia acordado. Mas não tinha forças para se mexer. O policial pegou seu comunicador.

_— Delegado... É urgente sim. Ele acordou... O Kris acordou._

**Author's Note:**

> A empolgação com a fic foi tão grande que acabei a deixando com esse final. Agradeço a todo mundo que leu e gostou da história. Quem sabe não teremos novidades sobre ela no futuro, não é mesmo? Até breve.


End file.
